Xavier Lankey
Background Xavier was born and raised in the South District of Tungsten City. Although he has done well in school, he was always lazy and laidback with his work. Now fresh out of college with a Bachelor's degree in Landscape architect, he works for the Public Works department in LaFontaine Industries and always tries to get a smoke in when there is time. It's possible that there are emotional problems that he is hiding from everyone in the community. "Bloomed" is a nickname because his emotions blooms at random times. It is confirmed that he is currently in a relationship with Anastasia Sokolov. Personality Xavier is sarcastic and funny, but there are time when his mental state and problems get the best of him, which allows him to get mad over something little, or angry. When Xavier wants to get something he needs, he will get it by any means. He also likes to drink from time to time with some of his friends as well. Lady Luck Killer Problem Category:Citizen Hearing about the Lady Luck killings, Xavier decided to join and help a group of citizens that are figuring out who the Killer is. However, it was not that simple and he was given a countdown in a string of emails, which ended up in one of his love interests, Niko Starstrom. Xavier tucked himself away for a few days until coming back Part I: Bartleby He thoroughly pressed Dante for a signature because he felt suspicious, which he did eventually, ended up being a match in handwriting. However, Dante proclaimed that he was not doing anything and wanted a visit to talk. This got the the attention of Danse and Debra, who supported Xavier's claims. At the Charity Ball, hosted by Dietrich, Xavier was put into Lucky's next game, which ended up reaching deep and going to the guest bedroom and killing Simmons. Danse ended up killing Simmons, but Xavier decided to reach deep inside of the body, and found a box that contained Bartleby's severed hand and fingers. Xavier came home, he heard Ana crying in her room, and decided to enter it. Ana told him about why she was crying, and asked the answer to her question from earlier. He ended up saying yes to her. Xavier arrived at the hospital waiting room with Ana, hoping that Bartleby and the rest will make it. Sure enough, they rushed in with Bartleby and got him to the ICU unit. After he found out he was okay, he went to the bar and got a few drinks. Part II: Kitty Xavier was quite concerned and questioning if he should go to the Oldtown Bed and Breakfast with Ana and a few others. Eventually, he decided to go and helped with the decoding of a few codes that Lucky posted. When they reached the graves, Xavier chose 7 as a grave, but unfortunately, did not succeed in finding her. Though, in the end, they managed to save Kitty at the last chance they had and rushed her to the hospital. Part III: Gov. LaFontaine Ana told Xavier to come to Luck's to spend some time with Marco, Luther, and a few others. When the Governor drank a whisky from Dietrich, he began to develop symptoms that a normal drunk would not produce. This clicked into Xavier's head and told everyone to call and ambulance, which reluctantly, Harry did. It turned out that Marco was, in fact, poisoned by something, and needed to go to the ruins to find hints, as Porter said when he emailed Lucky. Him, Danse, Debra, and Porter decided to gear up and head out to the ruins, where they found many codes, animals, plants, and fungi. When the codes were deciphered, Xavier and Porter realized they needed the plants and grabbed them all.